Some School Fun
by RomaTheKid
Summary: This is just smut no plot line well there's some plot to it but not enough for a second chapter so one-shot. I just though they looked cute together! well I think Romano looks cute with anyone but not the point! Read and Review please! -


_Today is going to be hell...I can just feel it, Sadiq is going to do something again... _Romano made his way up the concrete steps of his school dreading the people it holds within its brick walls. _What if he actually beats me up this time and doesn't just threaten me? _He walked to his locker ignoring the glares from his other school mates. No one liked him here because of his bitchy attitude and him being gay, but almost everyone in this school was gay. The fact was Romano was one of the only gay freshmen so most of the hatred came from the ninth grade class.

His brother was gay as well but he was two years younger than him so Feli was still in middle school. Romano had no support from anybody except maybe Bella who was his only friend. Who was making her was towards the grumpy teen right now.

"Hey Romano!" Bella said hugging Romano from the side quickly as her usual greeting.

"Ciao, Bella." He shut his locker and began walking to first period with Bella following since they had the same class anyway. "Bella I have a bad feeling about today so can I go the fuck home?" Romano had to check with Bella before he did everything the Belgium demanded it.

"No! You have to stay, your failing all your classes and besides who else am I going to talk to all day?"

"You could talk to the wall it doesn't bleed from the ears when you talk for hours about your girlfriend." Romano said rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration.

"ROMANO! That is NOT nice!" Bella was livid.

"Sorry, sorry..." They walked to their class, English. They made it there just before the bell rang. All the students took their seats and class began. Halfway through the lesson Romano's foreboding had gotten worse to the point of him having a stomachache.

Romano raised his hand, "Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes, Mr. Vargas?" The British teacher asked turning his attention to his pupil.

"Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel too well..."

"It's may I go to the nurse and yes you can just take your agenda as a pass." Mr. Kirkland returned to writing notes on the blackboard. Romano scurried out of the room with Bella's worried eyes on his back.

Romano walked through the halls to the nurses office unaware of a pair of eyes watching his every move. In one quick movement his back was slammed up against a wall. He winced in pain.

"Heeeeyyyy Romano~...How have you been?" Sadiq purred in Romano's ear.

"Sadiq you motherfucker get off of me!" He started thrashing in the Turks hold.

"Ummmm let me think...nope. Now Romano why are you so afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you." Sadiq started running his hands up the Italians shirt.

"I-I'm not afraid o-of you-u." A shiver ran though Romano's spine. Romano secretly love his viscous tormentor he has for years now, he could never understand how it came to that but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hmmm that's why your stuttering now come on tell me why." He reached Romano's nipple pinching it harshly, the teen moaned out loudly. "Oh the cutie likes it rough huh?"

"N-no! Leave me t-the f-f-fuck alone you j-jackass!" Romano squirmed as his breath picked up not wanting Sadiq to really stop. Even so Romano pushed against Sadiq's chest.

Sadiq didn't really like that too much so with his spare arm he pinned Romano's wrists together above his head. And in the process Romano's curl got caught and was tugged hard.

"Uhhhhhhnnnn!"

"Oh what was that? Is it this, you're stupid little hair curl? What it makes you horny, is that why you never let your little annoying friend touch it?" The older teen withdrew his hand from under Romano's shirt and gripped the curl tugging it extremely hard.

"Uuuuunnnnnnmmmm! S-sadiq!" Romano kept moaning louder and louder, as Sadiq continued to tug and twist his curl. All of a sudden he stopped...just let go of Romano taking a step back.

He smirked at Romano who was red faced, panting, and his eyes full of lust. "I'm not going any further until you tell me why you're afraid of me." Romano slid down onto the floor and looked up at the Turk.

"I-I-I told you t-that I wasn't afraid of you, I-I l-love you." He looked down pathetically not wanting to face Sadiq's reaction. Romano was startled when he was picked up and was being carried bridle style into the teachers' lounge that was empty.

"I know ya do." Sadiq placed the Italian on the couch and sat down on the chair opposite.

"Wait what? You know!" Romano was staring at his love like his life was over.

"Yea I know, You should know that I love you too, cutie."

"Really? Then why all the fucking... well you know!" Romano crossed his arms across his chest.

"To get your attention duh! Your always hanging around that blonde bimbo and whenever I come around the corner you look so scared but damn do you look sexy when your terrified so I just had to threaten you to see that look in your eyes. Now what do you want to do about your little problem, hmmm?" He points to Romano's tent that has grown in his pants.

Romano looked down and flushed a deeper shade of red. "I-I...ummmm y-you...?"

Sadiq chuckled at Romano's antics. "Yea me, what about me? you have to say what you want cutie." He smirked

"...I-I w-want you to...f-fuck me..." Romano mumbled the last bit so the Turk couldn't quite hear him.

"Didn't catch that cutie say it again?" Sadiq knew what Romano said he just wanted to hear it a little louder.

He took a deep breath and started over, "I w-want you to f-fuck me..." Romano looked up into Sadiq's eyes and saw the amusement they were filled with.

"Hmmmm beg for it show me you want it, bebek." he said the smirk never leaving his face.

Romano flushed an even deeper red colour. "Please Sadiq fuck me! please I want it bad, really bad Sadiq." He started peeling off his shirt realizing just how bad he wanted it. He looked at Sadiq thinking he's not buying it, he has to amp it up so he does. "I need you inside me now! please I want your fucking cock in me now!"

With his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned already sliding down his hips he starts walking over to Sadiq kneeling down between his legs. Romano looked up at Sadiq with the most innocent look possible."Please, just fuck me Sadiq."

Sadiq was painfully hard but ignored it for now wanting to make Romano feel good. "Hehehe alright cutie calm down, you showed me you want it." Romano was about to yell at him for making him say all that embarrassing shit but Sadiq leaned down and captured Romano's lips into a crushing kiss. Sadiq pushed forcibly past Romano's already parting lips. he moaned into the kiss as the Turk rubbed his tongue all over his sensitive mouth.

Sadiq pulled back and trailed kisses down Romano's neck until he couldn't reach anymore. He sucked at the juncture of Romano's neck and shoulder leaving a big red mark, surly it's going to bruise. "Stand up and bend over the couch arm." Sadiq said in an authoritative voice.

"What? Why? I don't have to fucking listen to you!" Romano shouted back being as stubborn as ever.

"Why? Because I said so Romano." his voice darkened, glaring at Romano.

"...O-okay." A smirk returned to Sadiq's face as his orders where followed.

"So cutie tell me...how do you like it? Because I have a suspicion that you like it a little rough, am I right? Are you masochistic Romano hmmm?" He cupped the Italians ass giving a light squeeze and earning a squeak.

"..." Romano stayed quite far too embarrassed to say that he in fact did like it rough.

"Hmmmm I'll just have to find out for myself then." Sadiq raised his hand and brought is down making a loud slapping noise.

"AHHH uhhhnnnnn~!" Romano couldn't even hold back his moan because it had felt so good to him.

"I think I just got my answer now let's get these clothes off you there in the way." The taller teen remove the rest of Romano's clothes but told him to stay where he was and to not move. "Hehehe what a cute ass~ can't wait to fuck it."

Romano's face flared red for the hundredth time that day. "Stop saying things like that jackass!" He said looking back at Sadiq's still smirking face.

"Wow, I got you pinned down but you still run that mouth of yours. Let's fix that hmmm give your mouth something to play with." Sadiq turned Romano around and pushed him to his knees. He unzipped his pants releasing his throbbing member. "Now, suck cutie."

Romano just stared at the sheer size of the Turks member. "I-I don't t-think I can...i-it won't fit!"

He chuckled lightly, "It'll fit just take it in slowly." He brushed a few strands of hair out of Romano's face and pushed his member to Romano's lips. Doing as he said Romano took it slowly, flicking his tongue out along the tip. Soon he got up the courage to take Sadiq's member whole. He guided his hard on into Romano's mouth gently making grunting noises in approval. "See, I fit~. "

Romano bobbed his head up and down wanting to get more praise. Twisting his tongue around the cock in his mouth the best he could. Sadiq gripped Romano's hair pushing further into the younger's hot, moist mouth. His hand drifted to that curl again pulling it hard. Romano moan around his member sending vibrations though-out Sadiq's cock making him groan in immense pleasure. He came, shooting streams of come into Romano's awaiting mouth.

Romano gagged a bit and pulled back coughing. "What the fuck! You almost killed me! That would be an awful way to die, death by a blow job!"

"Oh no, on the contrary it would be a brilliant way to die 'cause at least everyone would know ya had fun in your last hours!" Sadiq started laughing. Romano slapped him on the thigh to make him stop, but it had the opposite effect. "Ohhhh~ you wanna play THAT game~. Well then come here cutie~" He pulled Romano up by his curl and bent him back over the couch.

"A-are you going to s-spank me a-again?" Romano asked secretly wanting to be spanked again.

"No, no you would like that to much I think it's time to get to the main event." Sadiq held three fingers in front of Romano's face. "Now here's another thing for you to suck, get to it." He took the fingers into his mouth coating them thoroughly with his saliva. For good measure he bit Sadiq's finger as a sort of pay back.

"Owww you little-!" Sadiq started out with two fingers in Romano's quivering hole instead of one like he should have. "Take that cutie~!" He said in a sadistic voice.

Tears appeared in Romano's eyes. "O-oww bastard! T-that h-h-hurt! uhhhhhh~ w-wait do that a-again~!" Sadiq had found Romano's prostate and was attacking it mercilessly. "Sadiq~ Sadiq~ put it in please I'm ready~."

Sadiq still worried over hurting him too much had to ask, "Are you sure, cutie? I haven't even fully prepared you, it might hurt." Romano turned his head around and looked into the Turks green orbs, his own eyes filled with lust.

"I don't care, just please, I've been waiting forever for this." And with that Sadiq quickly aligned himself with Romano's hole pushing in slowly. He let Romano get used to his size before pulling out and thrusting back in at a slow pace.

"Più veloce, più duro, posso fare! Per favore!" Romano chanted in his native tongue.

"I'm not good with Italian but I think that you said, 'Fuck me faster, Sadiq! Oh harder, Sadiq~! I'm a little slut, Sadiq~!' Did I get that right hmmm cutie?" He speed up with his thrusts going deeper into Romano.

"Si~!" Romano was a moaning mess. He loved the roughness, the dirty talk, he loved Sadiq. The elder pulled out, but only for a minute. He quickly turned Romano over and then thrusted back in at a better angle hitting his prostate every time. Romano continued to moan Sadiq's name and garbles of Italian.

"Are you going to come, Romano? Come with me." Sadiq started pumping Romano's neglected member.

"SADIQ~!" Romano screamed rather loudly as he came. Sadiq followed soon after with a cry of Romano's name. He pulled out from Romano with a squish sound that made them both cringe a little. He sat down on the couch pulling Romano with him into his lap.

"So cutie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ya know I love you right?" Sadiq pulled Romano in for one last kiss and then let the tuckered out Italian fall asleep in his lap.

Before he could fall asleep Romano mumbled "Ti amo..."

The two teens spent the rest of the day just like that until a teacher came in and gave them both detention.

* * *

**A/N: So how was my first smut fic? I hope I can do this good when it comes to the sex scene in 'My Life In The New Hell' (my other story for all of those who don't know) anyway this was just a paring a saw a little of in another story, but the main paring of that story was spamano Romano was getting bullied by Turkey soooo I decided to make a fan-fiction with them as a paring. ^-^ Review please so I can make the sex scene in my other story good when I write it!**


End file.
